<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Expecto Embarrassment by Craftybadger1234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310911">Expecto Embarrassment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234'>Craftybadger1234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Getting Together, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mutual Pining, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus is embarrassed by his ridiculous Patronus and refuses to show it off. </p><p>So is Scorpius, once he finally manages it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Expecto Embarrassment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miakagrewup/gifts">Miakagrewup</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305641">Waddle I Do Without You?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miakagrewup/pseuds/Miakagrewup">Miakagrewup</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw this awesome art and left a funny comment, and the artist was like, "Yes! Write it!" and so I did. I encourage you to follow the link and share the kudos because the art was so adorable!</p><p>Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for reading through it for me! And for the awesome title! I'm happy to cheer you up after the last thing made you cry! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus felt his soul leave his body for a few seconds when Professor Patterson dropped her bombshell.</p><p>“We’re going to be spending the next four lessons learning the Patronus Charm.”</p><p>Amidst the breakout of excited chattering, Albus raised his hand. “But Professor, that’s not on the list of OWL charms, now is it?”</p><p>“In years past it was indeed a NEWT level charm, but recent changes to the curriculum have moved it to OWL level. Does anyone here have experience with the charm?”</p><p>Reluctantly, Albus raised his hand. He breathed a sigh of relief when three other students raised their hands as well. He studiously avoided looking at Scorpius, knowing his excitement would make Albus blush.</p><p>“Very good! Stay for a few minutes after class to show me. If you can pull off a corporeal Patronus, you have permission to skip our next four classes. Thanks everyone!”</p><p>The scuffling of dismissal rushed louder than usual, with everyone excitedly chattering about their potential Patronus. Scorpius crowded close as ever to Albus, perpetually unaware of personal space.</p><p>“I didn’t know you could cast a Patronus! Why didn’t you tell me? Can I stay while you show Patterson?”</p><p>“No!” Albus burst out. He squeezed Scorpius’s arm to soften the blow. “No,” he said more calmly, “it’s - well it’s stupid but my Patronus is… It’s sort of embarrassing and I don’t want you to see it.”</p><p>“Oh,” Scorpius said quietly. His excitement slid away as his eyes dropped to his bag. “Right. Sorry. I suppose I’ll see you later then.”</p><p>Guilt twisted through Albus. He hated to see the droop in Scorpius’s shoulders, and doubly so for being the cause of it. “Wait for me? In the hall? It shouldn’t take long.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure. Of course.” Scorpius gave him a half smile and stood a little straighter. He squeezed Albus’s wrist and shouldered his bag. “Good luck.”</p><p>Albus smiled, warmed all over by the sight of his best friend’s grin. “I won’t need it.”</p><p>It was easy enough to let the others go first. A rabbit for Jane. A fwooper for Adelaide. And of course a huge, slobbering <em>manticore</em> for Alec. Unbelievable and yet exactly what Albus would have expected. He waited until all three had left before pulling his own wand.</p><p>He took a deep breath and focused on the collection of memories he loved most. “<em>Expecto Patronum</em>!”</p><p>From his wand swirled a mist of white that coalesced into the solid shape of the most ridiculous defender to grace the magical world.</p><p>Professor Patterson giggled. “That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. Well done, Mr Potter. Enjoy your four free periods!”</p><p>“Thank you, Professor.” Albus dissolved his Patronus and left in a hurry. </p><p>Scorpius pushed away from the wall with a wide smile. “How did it go? Did it work?”</p><p>A jumble of love, excitement, and yearning swirled through Albus. Some leftover from casting his Patronus, but some came from the innocent quirk of lips and flashing silver eyes of one Scorpius Malfoy.</p><p>His very best friend.</p><p>--------</p><p>“That was just the worst,” Scorpius whined, collapsing across Albus’s bed. “You have to help me!”</p><p>“Me? Why me? How am I a better teacher than Professor Patterson? Plus, my dad says it’s easier to learn in a group because good feelings feed off one another.”</p><p>“It’s not that… Actually…” Scorpius bit his lip, then sighed at the ceiling. “I finally got it.”</p><p>“What? That’s incredible! What was it?” </p><p>Scorpius moaned dramatically, rolling over and landing on Albus’s legs. “It was just the worst!” he whined into the duvet. “You have to help me change it!”</p><p>“Change it? How am I supposed to do that? I don’t even know what it is.”</p><p>“It’s embarrassing and stupid and I totally get why you didn’t want to show me yours. Thankfully no one saw it and there’s time to change it before our next lesson.”</p><p>“You can’t just change your Patronus, Scorpius.”</p><p>“Yes, I have to! You have to help me! What are friends for, but to help one another in times of need? Besides, if I get it right in our next class, I’ll earn a free period for the next two and we can spend it together.” He pinched Albus’s thigh. “It’s not fair - you having a free period and me having to slave away in class.”</p><p>“Fine, berk,” Albus groaned good-naturedly, if only as an excuse to get off the bed before his body started reacting in ways that would be hard to explain away. “Let’s go outside and see what we can do. Dad says it’s easier in open spaces.”</p><p>--------</p><p>A cool breeze blew over the lake and Albus was glad for his heavy blazer. Scorpius plopped down on a bench, idly twirling his wand.</p><p>Albus paced in front of him. “Erm… so… why don’t we start with you showing me your Patronus. So I can see what we’re working with.”</p><p>“No. It’s stupid and I don’t want to.” Another breeze loosened a lock of blond hair, and Scorpius huffed as he tucked it neatly back into place.</p><p>“Okay. How about you tell me what memories you’re using to conjure it?”</p><p>A vibrant blush stole over Scorpius’s cheeks. “Definitely no.” His deft fingers fumbled his wand and it fell to the ground. </p><p><em>Definitely no</em>? An insane curiosity made Albus want to shake the truth out of Scorpius, but instead he picked up the wand and handed it back, noting the way Scorpius carefully avoided his fingers when taking hold of it.</p><p>“Maybe,” Albus began. He cleared his throat when the word came out too raspy. “Maybe you just need new memories and that will turn your Patronus into something new.”</p><p>He hopped onto the bench and squatted behind Scorpius. He bent to whisper in his ear, “Close your eyes. Let the memories fill you. Not whatever came before. Something new and different.” He heard Scorpius sigh and pressed himself closer. “Open yourself up to the possibilities. Something bright and exciting.”</p><p>Scorpius tilted his head and for a second, only a second, Albus considered brushing his lips along the smooth column of his neck. He spoke softly against the shell of Scorpius’s ear, “Love, hope, pure joy and exhilaration. Feel it coursing through you… Ready?”</p><p>A garbled, incoherent sound tumbled from Scorpius's lips.</p><p>“Now,” Albus said softly, but firmly.</p><p>Scorpius’s wand came up and the incantation flowed out, smooth as silk. A swirl of white mist became -</p><p>“A penguin. Your Patronus is a penguin?” Albus said in flat disbelief.</p><p>“Son of a -”</p><p>“<em>Expecto Patronum</em>!”</p><p>Albus rested his elbows on his knees, and folded his hands around his wand, watching his little penguin waddle over to Scorpius’s. Their two beaks knocked together and their wings fluttered in excitement. He kept his face as blank as he could while his very own heart danced around its mate. Let Scorpius make of that what he would.</p><p>Scorpius watched with an equal measure of calm. Magic flowed from his wand, swirling around the two birds. In an even voice, he said, “Did you know penguins mate for life?”</p><p>Laughter bubbled up from Albus, and he dropped to his knees beside Scorpius. Finally, Scorpius turned to him with his lopsided grin. Albus tentatively reached out to caress his cheek. “Is that your way of asking me out?”</p><p>He saw Scorpius’s throat bob as he swallowed. “All my happiest memories are of you.”</p><p>As their lips met, Albus knew he’d never cast another Patronus without thinking of this one, perfect moment.</p><p>His very best friend. His penguin. His mate for life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>